


Crusade, a Haiku Acrostic

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Episode Related, Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Crusade, a Haiku Acrostic

**C** hloe is gone. Missing  
From season four's new credits,  
As well as her grave.

 **R** eborn as Kal El,  
Clark kicks a little ass, and  
Shows some butt, as well.

 **U** nderground, our Lex  
elegant Egyptian whites,  
alabaster skin.

 **S** tatues hide secrets  
Revealed in rocky flights, where  
No one's wearing tights.

 **A** l and Miles' promise,  
Is technically obeyed, but  
Just to the letter.

 **D** efenestrate means:  
throw things out the window  
much like this year's Clex?

 **E** vil Lionel  
Meets snarky Lois Lane.  
Sparks fly. We want more.

* * *

A sad end comes close  
But Jonathan recovers, thanks to  
big black Krypto plot rock!


End file.
